Artwork, such as paintings, is commonly hung on walls and displayed in museums, galleries and people's homes. A common problem encountered when displaying artwork is protecting that artwork from damage caused by physical contact. For example, damage cause by individuals tripping into a piece of artwork, furniture tipping over into a piece of artwork, water damage from sprinkler systems and so forth. Another common problem encountered when displaying artwork is protecting the artwork from fading caused by sunlight. Conventional protection devices attempt to solve these problems, however such conventional devices are not removably attached to the artwork or the wall on which the artwork is hanging. Thus, conventional devices cannot be easily removed from a piece of artwork when a user wants to fully display the piece of artwork.
Therefore, a need exists for a device that will protect hanging artwork while still allowing the artwork to be viewed and enjoyed and a device that allows the user to easily remove the protective cover from the artwork when a user wants to fully display the piece of artwork.
The relevant prior art includes the following patent references:
Patent/Serial No.InventorIssue/Publication Date2008/0107836BarnettMay 08, 2008D458,064List, Jr. et al.Jun. 04, 2002D451,683VincentDec. 11, 20015,899,012CrumMay 04, 19995,640,793FischerJun. 24, 1997D370,568WynneJun. 11, 19964,879,824GallowayNov. 14, 19894,709,495BuckwalterDec. 01, 1987D298,221PopkeOct. 25, 19884,356,650Antonczyk et al.Nov. 02, 19824,215,499WilsonAug. 05, 19804,211,022AngelakosJul. 08, 19802,026,708RubinJan. 07, 19361,724,211MacQuarrieAug. 13, 1929